


Stay Here. Forever.

by inferablefiend



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Candles, Dancing, F/M, Love, Music, Prom, Regret, secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 07:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11099505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inferablefiend/pseuds/inferablefiend
Summary: Odessa Shepard never went to her prom when she was a teenager as she was taking care of her sick parent during it. Thane has a surprise for her that may include a frilly dress, candles and some dancing.





	Stay Here. Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Everything I've written for Thane and Odessa Shepard have been angst. I thought it was time for some fluff.

Thane was being strangely secretive. It started with Grunt, very obviously distracting her from something. Shepard gave her tank-born krogan the ‘mother’ look. “What are you doing?” she asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

“Nothing. I just wanted to uh...uh…” Her omni-tool beeped at her, saving Grunt from whatever he was going to say.

“This isn’t over.” Grunt shot her a grin that she couldn’t help but return.

“For now it is,” he quipped, almost dancing away.

The message was from Thane. Simply _Your apartment. 7:00 PM._

She pat her hair down. Why was he at her apartment? Hadn’t Thane taken up temporary residence at the hospital? With more curiosity than a cat, she headed there. Shepard took a deep breath, steeling herself for whatever was going to come.

This secretive side of him scared her. Was he dying faster? Did Thane have less time in the galaxy with her?

Shepard reached her apartment, pulling a handwritten note taped to the door. _Wear this dress_.

What dress? She had to look around for a moment before she noticed a box sitting next to the door. Inside it was the most beautiful, princess gown. The bodice was heart shaped, white with blue rhinestones glued into it. The skirt flared slightly from it made of soft material and tool underneath. It was a Cinderella light blue.

She glanced at the door. Part of her wanted to go in without the dress to see what he was up to. Shepard found a corner in the hallway where people wouldn’t most likely see her, not that being nude or in her undies around someone bothered her.

The dress slid perfectly over her body, settling nicely against her breasts. She narrowed her eyes at the door, full of speculation. How did Thane know her dress size? Hell, when was the last time she wore a dress?

The party with Kasumi. That uncomfortable, leather trap Kasumi called a dress.

According to her omni-tool, she was five minutes early. Was it better to be early or late?

Shepard decided to wait the full five minutes before opening her door. Dim flickering light seized at her heart, putting her in full panic mode. Was her apartment on fire? No. Thane set out thirty or forty candles around the main room on as many flat surfaces as he could fine. Her big screen TV was set to a simple rain on a window background while instrumental music flitted at the edge of her hearing.

Her couch was moved out of the small space it was set in and there stood Thane in a tux holding something blue in his hand. “Thane, what’s going on?” Shepard stepped forward and tripped over her dress. She gripped the sides and lifted it up.

It helped but barely.

“You once told me a story about a girl who missed prom to take care of a sick parent,” Thane said. He also stepped towards her. They met at the stairs.

The blue thing in his hand turned out to be a bright blue rose corsage which he attached to her wrist. “You told me you missed your prom and have regret it. So I set this up.”

Shepard stood there for a moment, confounded in silence. She breathed deeply. Looking around her apartment, she couldn’t find the words to express how much she loved this man.

“Have I done something wrong?”

Shepard looked at him in surprise. “No. No. Of course not. This is-- it’s amazing. I can’t-” She brushed her lips against his cheek. “I just want to enjoy this dance with you.”

Without the need for words, Thane took Shepard’s hand and brought her to the middle of the living room. The music was turned up, Thane’s hands were around her waist and they swayed in place.

Shepard knew there wasn’t enough time in the world for her and him. There wasn’t enough time in the day to spend with him as she couldn’t prioritize him over the galaxy. She pressed her body against his, putting her head in the crook of his shoulder.

She tried to remember that exact moment, knowing she didn’t have the drell’s memory to do it justice. The way the tool scraped against her legs or how the edges of her bare toes sometimes passed against his boots. Or his breathing. Shallow and fast. Complete opposite of his heart which was slow and steady. Almost in tune with the music.

Her own heart, breaking in two with knowledge she wished it didn’t have. “Can we stay like this? Forever?” she whispered against his jacket.

Thane moved a hand into her hair, knotting it through his fingers. “Always, siha.”


End file.
